Freezing Fire
by InnocentFighter
Summary: In which Gray uses Iced shell and it leaves Natsu in turmoil. I suck at summaries. SLASH Gray/Natsu Yaoi don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hey! So if any of you migrated over from my bleach fic, sorry about the no update week. This was what I was writing as well as the second chapter for this. Also a one-shot, and the actual first chapter to fairy tail fight club. Writer's block struck and as I was watching the Cursed Island Arc again, my angst opportunity alerts popped up so this is what ya'll get. Hope you enjoy and this is the first time that I've written a pairing fic for this fandom, using this pairing, and my second fic for it overall, so please forgive any mistakes, and point them out in the reviews you leave. See ya at the bottom!  
DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS, 'cause I can't do comedy and be serious at the same time!**

* * *

There was no way.

Gray stared at the scene unfolding right in front of him. To him this was like a bad dream, something that his mind would create if only to torture him more for his sins. Why he had thought that he'd be able to have this one pleasure in his life without any repercussions he wasn't sure.

The ice age heard a particularly sickening crunch, causing him to return his full attention back onto the battle below him. He had been severely injured early on, and that idiot having the heroic nature that he was famous for, had carried Gray away from the fight. Which conveniently enough was on top of a rather large statue's head. The moronic Dragon Slayer had returned to the fight after that.

Gray growled in frustration, he'd been badly injured before and still fought. The only difference now was Gray and Natsu were together, yes in that way.

The raven-haired mage was still confused on as to how it happened. The ice mage blamed dragon mating season, he wasn't complaining, and everyone had seen it coming. Mating season was just the push that they needed.

One minute they had been in a brawl, throwing punches left and right, and for once Erza wasn't threating them with death when they fought, and the next minute Natsu was straddling Gray pulled the ice mage into a fierce lip lock.

Gray still had trouble with the occasional cat calls he got from some of his guild mates when he walked into the guild hall.

_Stupid flame brain. _Gray thought with little venom.

The battle hadn't changed much in the last few minutes. He saw his friends being tossed around like ragdolls and they were almost out of magical power. A few of the mages had to through in the towel as they just didn't have the strength and stamina to be of any more help. Lucy and Wendy were still standing, but looking like they were about to pass out, Gray had to compliment them on their determination to not be left behind.

The giant slammed his foot down causing a shock wave to course through the ground, sending Wendy and Levy flying, and causing Gajeel to lose his cool and send a particularly powerful roar towards the thing. Unfortunately the power acted like it was cut in half.

The damn thing had a resistance to magic.

Most of those still standing were running low on magical energy. Natsu wasn't the least of them. He kept on sending magical attack after magical attack towards the giant.

Gray watched with pain evident in his eyes. Natsu was the type that wouldn't give up until he died, which at the rate he was going would be rather soon. Thankfully the Fairy Tail guild had been able to take care of the giants friends, but that had taken most of everyone's magic, but now they could all focus on one.

Natsu looked like he was fighting at full strength, and that was what was giving the other Fairy Tail members hope to keep fighting, Gray could tell that Natsu was starting to tire. The Dragon Slayer's magic might be at full strength, but there was only so much that a body could take. No matter how strong the spirit of the person was.

As much as it pained the Ice mage to think, there was really only one option that would lead to the least casualties. Gray was the only ones at the guild that knew the horrors of battle first hand and knew that casualties were a part of life when in combat. Even if they had Natsu on their side, the truth of fighting always one out sooner or later.

Gray knew that the course of action he was about to take would save the Fairy Tail members and most of everyone in Magnolia. He'd finally be able to be the one to save Natsu. With his resolve strengthened, Gray stood up shakily. Groaning as his wound protested his movement.

His legs were trembling and it became apparent that Gray was worse off that he had originally thought, he wouldn't be able to stay up for much longer. He moved gracefully into an instantly recognizable pose, no Fairy Tail member would be able to mistake what spell Gray was about to cast.

Summoning up all of his magical power he focused on the target of the spell. The area began to shine around him in a blue simmering light. Not that anyone could see him because of his height. The air cooled considerably around him. Only a person who happened to be looking at his exact location would be able to tell something was going down.

Little did he know that the one person he didn't want to see, was looking straight at the spot. The fight paused momentarily, even the air stilled for a second making it the quietest place on earth. But two voices quickly broke the silence.

One with a heart shattering sound "Gray!"

The other steeled with determination. "Iced Shell-"

Time resumed into its normal speed and the pinkette launched himself towards where he left Gray. He moved faster than he had ever in his entire life. He was drive by one simple thought; _I need to get to Gray! _

He prayed to every god that he could think of that he'd be able to get to Gray before the spell was finished, he still had a chance. Natsu wasn't about to let that tiny flicker of hope diminish because he was too slow. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Ice was starting to form around the giant which was attempting crush the ice but the ice was holding much to the guild's pleasure and the giant's annoyance.

Natsu didn't even realize that he was ten feet away. He could see Gray clearly now. The ice mage was weakening at a dangerous level. Natsu could see Gray's muscles protesting their use, and the wound that Gray had was bleeding profusely, there was a large puddle of crimson forming in the center of the magic circle.

Natsu spared a glance at the giant and saw that four magic circles had enclosed the giant and the freezing process was speeding up. The dragon slayer pushed himself to go faster than he thought was even possible. Gray was almost fully enclosed in a blue white light.

"Endless Free-"

The word and the spell were abruptly cut off. All of the light quickly died down, and the air which was starting to become frigid began to return to its normal temperature for the most part. The giant was still halfway incased in ice.

Natsu was consumed with a rage that he had never felt before. One look at the giant sent his blood into a boil. Without giving it much thought, not unusual but now he was acting on pure instinct, he raised his hands to his mouth and let out one of the strongest breaths that he had ever done. Only stopping when he was sure the giant was crispy enough.

Alarm bells were going off in his head. Telling him that something was wrong one look at the giant sent his blood into a boil. Without giving it much thought, not unusual but now he was acting on pure instinct, he raised his hands to his mouth and let out one of the strongest breaths that he had ever done. Only stopping when he was sure the giant was crispy enough.

Alarm bells were going off in his head. Telling him that something was wrong. He was expecting Gray to have begun yelling the moment that the giant was taken care of. Turning around Natsu gasped. Gray hadn't moved at all from the position that Natsu pushed him into. In fact the Ice mage's eyes weren't even open.

Natsu hesitantly stepped towards Gray. He still smelled alive. The dragon slayer knelt down, turning the ice mage over onto his back, placing one ear over Gray's heart. If it wasn't for Natsu's increased hearing he would've missed the very faint fluttery heartbeat. Just the unevenness of the heartbeat was enough to unsettle Natsu, Gray normally had a steady beat. Natsu should know, he spent enough nights listening to it; he loved the sound, it reminded him that Gray was actually there and wasn't going to leave him alone.

Still reacting on instinct alone, Natsu picked Gray up bridal style and leapt down. The moment his feet touched the ground he called for Wendy.

The youngest dragon slayer ran towards her two brother figures. Natsu laid Gray down on the ground, and then sat right next to the Ice mage. Wendy began her healing magic, but found that it was only healing Gray's stomach wound and wasn't restoring consciousness to Gray or replenishing his magical power.

Wendy leaned back, her breathing harsh from using more of her magical power. She looked like she was about to cry, she wasn't able to heal anyone that she cared about.

The rest of the guild had the sense not to get any closer, they knew how Natsu got when Gray was involved. The Dragon Slayer who was already extremely protective of his friend was ten times more so with Gray. Even Juvia quickly learned that she needed to back off if she wanted to keep her life. Besides Lyon had been coming around the guild a lot more, much to Natsu's annoyance.

Though the master, with his face looking grave stepped towards the two dragon slayers. The master placed a comforting hand on Wendy's shoulder. Natsu felt his stomach drop at the action, he had never seen the master look like that.

"Natsu, I assume you know about Iced Shell?" Makarov stared, only continuing when he received a nod from Natsu. "Iced Shell requires the caster to be completely committed towards the goal, if not the spell just saps the user's life force. There is ice that formed, meaning that the ice you see right now contains some of Gray's life force."

Natsu blinked, understanding dawning slowly on him. "So you mean?"

Makarov nodded slowly. "Gray lost some of his life force yes, but not enough to be fatal, apparently. But we do now that he is in a coma, and Wendy's healing magic isn't working on him. I'm not really sure what the future holds of him at the moment."

_Gramps couldn't really mean that? _Natsu thought silently, his mind reeling.

_Gray wouldn't leave me, not knowing what it would do to me! Gray's too stubborn to die!_

Natsu stared at Gray's sleeping form. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the news and the exhaustion from the battle. Natsu fainted.

* * *

When the dragon slayer came into consciousness the first thing that he smelled was antiseptic. Opening his eyes he was nearly blinded by the light and the white in the room.

_Hospital. _Natsu concluded.

The next thing to hit his nose was something that he knew could never be replicated. It smelled like pine trees and cool mint. It was so unmistakable, that Natsu bolted upright in the hospital bed. Following the scent to the bed next to him.

The scent of his mate, and seeing steady rise and fall of his chest calmed Natsu immediately. He silently evaluated the condition of his lover. Noting the bandages around Gray's chest and head. Other than that there was no sign of any trauma or any indication that Gray had woken up.

He would claim that it was a dragon thing for as long as he lived, but Natsu couldn't help but want to be left alone at the moment. Right now the only thing that he wanted was to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

He crawled into the bed next to Gray, inhaling the scent that drove him wild. But as he laid next to his lover he realized that there was guilt gnawing at his heart.

Natsu knew the reason that Gray was in this position was because of him. If he hadn't left Gray alone on top of that statue he wouldn't have had to spend as much as he life force as he did. Natsu had taken Gray out of the battle to protect his mate, but in the end he ended up hurting him more than saving him.

"Gray, forgive me." He whispered brokenly.

* * *

**Here we are that the bottom. Thank you for sticking around to read this chapter. Please leave any thoughts below, and I'm honestly trying to write something light and happy, like Fairy Tail Fight Club, but its proving harder than I thought. So anyway hope you enjoyed, and the second chapter should be up tonight. I may or may not make this a three shot. Later! ~IF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! So this should be the final installment in this very brief fanfiction. I'll write a third chapter should I be requested. So Nothing else to say but enjoy the angst in the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom. **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Natsu was in pain. It wasn't physical, it wasn't something that you could put a Band-Aid on and kiss it all better. There wasn't anything in the world that could stop this pain, well that was false there was one thing, but it was nearly impossible to get.

Natsu had been chased from _his _bedside and forced to return to his house; to eat something and get some rest. Easier said than done. But Natsu had seen the reason in the words, torturing himself wasn't going to help Gray.

The Dragon slayer had left distraught and slightly lonely. Without thinking about it, his feet had taken him to his ice mage's home. Not that it mattered. They practically lived with each other so one's home was the other's. Somehow staying in the place that held so many memories and where Gray's scent was everywhere was comfortable.

So for the past few days Natsu had laid in the bed that had recently held two occupants more often than not. One part of the bed remained made and the other side was wrinkled from where Natsu had shifted positions, at least it was a sign that it was alive. He had the bare minimum of food and he couldn't rest. Every time he tried to sleep he would dream the same thing. That Gray had finished casting Iced Shell. The experience had been too close for comfort.

Gray was his mate that was irrefutable fact. It was something he didn't want to fight for once, he accepted that Gray would be the only one that he'd be happy with. Choosing a mate, for a dragon, it was an unconscious decision. Not even the dragon's understood their own process. There was just something that clicked when the mate was found. A true dragon could only have one mate at a time, but it could have multiple ones in its life-span if the mate died. A dragon slayer on the other hand lived long enough to only have one mate in their life.

That's partly the reason of why Natsu was taking it so hard. The other reasons, or the main ones, were that one it was his fault because he left Gray alone and the other one was because he couldn't see his life without Gray, even if they weren't mates.

Natsu shifted, so that he was in a neutral laying position. Looking around the room his eyes landed on the picture of his and Gray's first date. Natsu had felt bad at first because he had always thought that Gray would end up with Juvia, yes even he noticed the way too obvious feelings the water mage had for Gray. Of course before that could happen the whole "Gray's my mate thing" occurred. It was strange because once a dragon has its mate, its mate can't help but return the feelings. Now whether or not they admitted was a completely different thing. So Natsu had always felt like he had somehow pressured Gray into the relationship.

Though there hadn't been any pining or planning on Natsu's part they had somehow gotten over getting together with the least amount of fuss, randomly kissing someone in a brawl probably tended to do something like that. Natsu wasn't sure he'd only been in one relationship his entire life, and that was with Gray. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was an idiot when it came to dating.

Though the reason that Natsu felt like he had pressured Gray was because for the first week or two of their relationship Gray was cursing Natsu's existence. But eventually Gray had gotten over his resentment and everything had started to go smoothly. They'd been dating for over a year, so Natsu figured he was doing something right as they had very little relationship endangering arguments. Sure they still fought like cats and dogs but that was to be expected, they had been like that for even longer so it was no more of a habit.

But even if it had been the greatest year of Natsu's life, right now everything sucked. The dragon slayer made a noise of distress. His mind was centering in on his current predicament. Gray was currently in a coma, and been in one for two weeks, because despite the fact that he said he swore he wouldn't use Iced Shell _ever again. _He had, and nearly died because of it. If Natsu had been a second too late he would've lost Gray. Natsu shuddered.

For that Natsu could never forgive himself.

Everyone was worried about their resident ice mage and flame dragon slayer. Even those that didn't really know them were off their game the slightest bit. Wendy was working her hardest to help in Gray, while it had been proven that healing magic wasn't doing anything significant, and the ball was in Gray's court now.

Natsu hated it, people had been given him pitying looks when they had gone to visit _Gray. _Even Gajeel had been sympathetic towards him. Since Gajeel was a fellow dragon slayer he had a shade of an idea about how Natsu felt, even if the iron dragon slayer hadn't found his own yet.

Natsu inhaled sharply as he settled back down into the bed. He wanted the fresh scent of Gray in the room. He wanted to smell the emotion of Gray. The stagnant smell gave Natsu some comfort but it could only last for so long. The dragon slayer's stomach growled loudly. Alerting him that he should probably eat something.

He didn't have happy to remind him, the cat had decided that Natsu needed some time alone and went to stay with Lucy. Sliding his legs over the edge, he'd been comfortable too dammit, he stood up. His legs were asleep from disuse. He wobbled to the kitchen, using his nose to see if there was anything edible in the house or if he would have to go out to eat.

Unfortunately there wasn't a single fresh scrap of food. Natsu eyed the front door wondering if he had the motivation to actually go out there and buy something or if he would just wait until the last possible moment. Shutting the cabinet he decided that he would put all of his hope into the freezer in the corner of the room, opening it up he was met with a cool blast of air.

It felt like Gray.

Natsu's eyes widened. Gray wouldn't want him to be beating himself up over something like this. The pinkette looked towards the door once more. Then headed toward the bathroom, he figured that he could at least go to Lucy's, but the blonde probably wouldn't appreciate him showing up smelling and unkempt.

* * *

After a quick shower Natsu walked out of the apartment and started towards Lucy's. He was careful to stay off of the main streets, not wanting to run into any of the random guild members that might be out at this time of the night.

Natsu shrugged Lucy was used to him showing up a weird times of the night and he had faith that she wouldn't kick him out. But then again this was Lucy. He made good time over to Lucy's house, and this time he actually knocked on her door instead of jumping through the window.

He was just so tired.

Lucy opened the door rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She blinked once, and then again at the figure standing at her door.

"Natsu!" She cried happily. Her voice lowered. "Why are you here?"

"I was hungry and didn't have any food." Natsu says plainly.

Lucy looks the tiniest but annoyed but she says nothing, as she lets the fire mage into her home. The blue exceed was curled up on the couch. Happy slowly started to wake up as he heard voices and the lights get turned on.

"NATSU!" Happy cried.

Natsu smiled and pet the exceed on his head. Lucy had vanished into the kitchen but came back a few minutes later carrying bowls of instant ramen.

"You came over on such short notice, sorry I couldn't prepare anything better." The blonde mage shrugged and set the bowl down on the coffee table.

"It's fine."

Lucy nodded the two of them falling into a comfortable silence. Natsu could tell Lucy wanted to desperately ask him what was wrong but she was holding herself back out of courtesy. The pinkette was actually glad that he went to see the celestial spirit mage instead of going to the guild.

Finally the silence was too much for Natsu and there wasn't an excuse for it to continue as they both had finished their food.

"I miss him." Natsu blurted out.

Lucy tilted her head. "Gray?"

Natsu merely nodded.

"That's understandable. You're worried about him right? Even if Gray's capable you still worry, because you care." Lucy remarked casually.

The dragon slayer whined. "But it's my fault."

"No its not. You didn't know that Gray would consider casting that spell, and you were just trying to keep your mate safe." Lucy shrugged.

"Eh how did you know the last part?"

Lucy hummed and didn't answer the question. Natsu would have to get to the bottom of that one at a later time.

"So you know about it?"

"Not everything but I've got most of it." Lucy said. "I think regardless of what Erza and everyone else says you should be near Gray. It's the only way both of you are going to be able to recover fully. It's also the only way you won't go mad."

Natsu shook his head. "As much as I want to. Erza was pretty specific in what she would do to me if I went back without having taken care of myself."

"I'll take the bullet for you this time!" Lucy grinned.

"Seriously?"

"Of course. You've saved me a lot before. I'm just paying you back one. Now go!"

* * *

Natsu arrived at the hospital. As he had expected there had been no change in Gray. The mage was still unconscious, and in the same place he had been for the last two weeks. But being in the same room as a living breathing Gray, with his scent fresh. Of course it was weakened by the antiseptic smell, doctors, and visitors. But it was there and Natsu could confirm with his own eyes that Gray was still living.

Natsu smiled pathetically, he really was dependent on Gray for more things than one. Not that he would ever tell Gray that but he just knew that he wouldn't have gotten as strong as he did if he didn't have Gray to compete with. He wasn't sure that Gray relied on him as much, but he knew he gave something to the ice mage that no one else had. Natsu held that close to his heart.

It was their own secret that was obvious to each other, but to someone observing the pair they wouldn't have the slightest clue. It wasn't a certain way either eyes glistened, it was something that had somehow been spoken without either permission because they didn't know they had said it. Neither brought it up and they were completely fine with it.

Looking at Gray's peaceful face, Natsu was loathe to disturb his lover, the male always had a haunted look in his eyes, the dragon slayer always wanted to wash that look away. Protect Gray so that he would never again have to have that look in his eyes.

Natsu had vowed once that he would die for his family if there were _no _other ways, he would do it knowing the pain that it would cause but the knowledge that he had done everything in his power is what steeled his resolve to make the vow.

But when he and Gray had gotten together, something had changed. Natsu's feelings hadn't, he knew that if it came down to it he would still do it, but how he would accomplish it would be different. He had pictured standing in front of everyone and doing whatever it was that would save him. Now he would rather do it where it was only him and possibly the enemy. He couldn't and wouldn't put Gray through the pain of watching his loved ones die in front of him. Natsu also knew the change was partly because Gray would try to stop him.

He couldn't live knowing Gray had done something like that, he could barely stand it when Gray got a small cut on a mission. This…. It was killing him.

"Why?"

No answer.

"Do you realize how much this hurts?"

Again silence.

"Is this how you always feel when you do this? Because its fucking painful!"

A sob pierced the silence.

"Can you forgive me?"

Wind rustled the curtains.

"Gray, can you please wake up?"

The wind stopped.

Apparently time as well.

Natsu couldn't breathe when his gaze returned to Gray.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**I am the master of them! Not really. Hope you enjoy this small angst story and as I said I'll write a third chapter if prompted to!**

**It's really hard to write a depressed Natsu since he's such a happy go lucky nothing bothers me guy(too lazy to put in hyphens.) **

**Leave your thoughts in the reviews! Later! ~IF**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeesh, I feel like I was going to be murdered or something. You guys asked for the third part and I did it, actually I was going to write it either way, but I wanted to see what people said, and frankly you scared me into submitting it *sweat drop.* I hope you forgive the shortness, and I hope the ending is satisfactory. I am working on two more Gratsu fics, yes I'm on a role, and yes they're turning out to be angsty. Oh well, keep an eye out for them.**

**Thanks to grayXnatsyFT and DragonMarker! For your review*cough* threats *cough***

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

The ice mage looked around. He was surrounded by a world of ice, he couldn't see any way of escape. He wasn't sure if this was heaven or hell. But he knew he was alone, and that couldn't be a good sign

_'Why?'_

A voice that was unfamiliar to Gray ripped through the artic world similar to a bullet. It sounded so broken, and not even knowing this person Gray wanted to comfort them.

_'Why what?'_

Gray hollered back into the endless world.

_'Do you realize how much this hurts?'_

The voice sounded like it was even more broken that previously, and Gray thought that this person sounded like they had just had their lover's heart ripped out in front of them and eaten.

_'Realize how much what hurts? What's hurting you?'_

Gray's voice was swallowed up by the wind.

_Is this how you always feel when you do this? Because its fucking painful!'_

The voice cracked and there was a sob, Gray felt tears pricking at his own eyes. Whoever this person is couldn't deserve what had made them sound like that. But the voice wasn't making any sense.

_'Feel like what when what happens?' _

Gray cried out louder than before trying to reach this unknown person.

_'Can you forgive me?'_

The voice was barely above a whisper and it was filled with anguish. It was pleading with someone. Whoever didn't forgive this person was going to get a walloping from Gray. This person clearly wanted nothing more than to be forgive and they truly have regretted and repented upon the sin committed.

_'I don't know if you're asking forgiveness from me or someone else… but… I FORGIVE YOU FOR WHATEVER YOU'VE DONE!'_

That was the loudest Gray had ever yelled and the ice mage was known for raising his voices in arguments that were really going to affect him. He hoped that the person would here him and stop being tortured by whatever it was.

_'Gray, can you please wake up?'_

The voice was fading out into sobs, the desperation and the plea were present. It sounded like someone who was about to lose everything, of a broken person who couldn't be fixed, of a strong person who was weak when it counted the most.

Gray paused. _Am I asleep right now?_

There was a wetness running down his face. He couldn't remember ever hearing anyone sound so desperate outside of his own voice when he was younger and talking about Deliora or Ur when she died.

But if he was asleep then what did that mean? He closed his eyes.

* * *

Gray slowly came into consciousness. The first thing that he noticed was the most obvious; he wasn't dead. The second thing was that his entire body ached and he felt exhausted. Which were less of a surprise. But he knew he cast Iced Shell he had seen the ice forming at the base of the giant, so how was it that he was still alive? Or from what he thought of death being a painless abyss was wrong.

All of this thinking was giving him a start of a headache as his frontal lobe started to ache. His body was too stiff to even think about moving, and it was really sore as well.

He felt a strong heat at his side. Which caused him to get curious as to what was laying beside him to radiate that much warmth. The only thing that he knew that could do that was Natsu.

Gray's heart stopped in sudden panic. What had happened to his lover? He heard something that sounded like a sob and garbled words.

Natsu!  
Gray was acting on instinct alone, he needed to find out what happened to the dragon slayer, he didn't care that his body might be fragile. He needed to know.

His navy eyes flew open, and he shut them quickly before he could be blinded by the light. Once he was sure he could open them without too much pain, he opened only one of them.

Taking in the view in front of him he saw Natsu. But this Natsu was crying, actually more like sobbing. Gray wanted to make a sound to comfort his distraught lover, but his voice caught in his throat.

Natsu looked back towards the bed and froze. Gray was impressed, it looked like someone had put him in an Iced Shell the way he stayed stock still. The ice mage wasn't sure the dragon slayer was actually breathing.

"Gray?" It was whispered like Natsu didn't want to break something.

"Yeah."

Gray stared at Natsu, and now that he was able to comprehend better he could see that Natsu looked tired and the skin was stretched over the face. Dark circles stood out against the pale skin, which had lost most of its color. Natsu was hunched over, and he looked like he hadn't eaten anything ever. The eyes which were so full of life looked warned down and aged.

All of that was erased the moment that Natsu cracked a brilliant smile. Gray though it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, which was saying a lot considering he saw the beauty of a selfless sacrifice.

"You're awake."

Natsu was still blunt as ever Gray noted happily.

Gray nodded slowly. "What happened?"

"You attempted to kill yourself by using Iced Shell and I stopped you just before you could finish the spell." Natsu shrugged, actiung like he didn't care.

Gray nodded, he wasn't sure on the full details of Iced Shell, he never bothered to read up in the spell that had almost killed him and actually did kill his master.

Something clicked in Gray's head. "Wait how long was I out?"

"Two weeks."

Gray blinked. _That long? That means… oh god! Natsu!  
_"Were you awake the entire time?"

"All but two days."

Gray frowned, his raven hair coming down to shield his eyes.

"You're the one begging for forgiveness, yet I'm the one that should be asking even thought I don't deserve it."

Natsu looked at Gray a little confused. "Gray, you were just trying to protect everyone. I should've stayed by your side."

Gray closed his eyes to hold back the tears. Natsu kept speaking. "That's what we promised, isn't it?"

Gray, forgetting himself for a moment he whiped his head towards Natsu letting the tears fall freely from his face.

"Natsu." He breathed.

"After all you're the one I'm supposed to be protecting, because you're my one."

Gray launched himself awkwardly at Natsu, thankfully the dragon slayer had quick reactions, because otherwise Gray would've fallen on his face. He sobbed into Natsu shoulder, allowing him this one time to let everything he'd ever felt go at once. He could tell that Natsu was crying as well, because of the wetness soaking his bandages.

The two males didn't care about appearances at the moment. They just wanted to be held by the one they love. To know that the other was still alive, and they wouldn't have to go through life alone anymore.

That was their greatest fear, that this sweet dream they dream will turn into a terrible nightmare when they wake up.

They weren't only crying for whatever had happened briefly before and the two weeks they had been apart, they were crying away whatever doubts that they once had during this realashionship.

Natsu was crying because he thought he had forced Gray into this, and that Gray's true feelings laid elsewhere.

And Gray was crying because he had thought that Natsu had made up the whole dragon mate thing just so they could have sex, and then Natsu would move onto someone else.

But the one reason that they shared was because they knew now that whatever challenges that they faced, however they may feel, and whatever fate was laying in store for them. They knew that they would be together, after all Natsu wasn't one to break a promise, and Gray wasn't one to be disloyal to his friends.

On the outside they may seem like they don't mesh, and even some of their friends wondered about it. But the two made each other happy and they had lasted this long so they knew that they could last a lifetime, however long that may be. They prayed it would be a long time.

With recent events, they knew now that they should cherish every moment they got with each other and savor all the time that they've had, because someday they knew that fire would melt the ice or ice would freeze the fire.

Because honestly, they were made to support each other and destroy each other. There was no yin without yang, and without their partner they held no shape.

But all of that didn't matter when Natsu pulled away from the embrace, after inhaling a large amount of Gray's scent and leaning in to kiss his mate.

Because at that moment everything was back to how it should be. For however long was not known, but now Gray and Natsu were going to keep on living.

Together.

They sealed their promise with a kiss.

* * *

**Yes it was sappy, no I don't regret it, and yes I did have the Fairy Tail sad themes playing in the background while writing it. So it kind of matches the with tunes. So I'm out for this story I hope you enjoyed this and I hope to see you on stories that I publish later. And no they won't have cliffhangers as the end of the story! I'm trying to get out of the habit! **

** DragonMarker I honestly wouldn't doubt that you would do something like this, I hope this satisfies you! And I do understand you're love of angst!**

**Later! ~IF**


End file.
